Caught In An Endless Waltz
by Infinite Light
Summary: Chapter 1 is a (sorta boring) prolouge. Chapter 2 is up.The time/space continuum is distorted, history is beginning to repeat itself and the world is about to collapse. Its up to the Gundam Girls and Pilots to prevent the end of the world, and possibly un
1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It belongs to Sunrise and the person who made it. I don't own the songs (True Reflection) either.   
Caught In An Endless Waltz  
Measure 1 - True Reflection  
  
  
  
Relena Darlian Peacecraft sat at rosewood desk, intricately carved with roses, doves, angels, and young budding plants, green with new life. Signs of peace, life and beauty. Her office was beautifully furnished with rare and exotic woods and fabrics. The set of couches, recliners, and loveseats were a deep, rich red velvet. Famous paintings adorned the office walls, many worth a fortune. But to her, it was a prison. On her untidy desk stood a towering pile of papers, covering the beautiful wood. She was to look over and sign them. All of those papers affected the lives of people around the world and in the colonies. But did they care about her? The person inside the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian they saw on TV? But it was her job. And it would be her death.   
She just couldn't stand it anymore. Emotions played with her mind and heart. Sighing, looked outside through one of the large windows framing her office. Brussels was beautiful, with its soaring skyscrapers and old, historic buildings. A blanket of stars and night swept over the sky, covering the light blue sheet, embroidered with clouds, that was the day. The sun set, melting into the horizon, was a brilliant celestial ball. Swirls of pigment covered the retreating blue sky, like an artist's canvas. A bit of lavender there, a dab of pale pink here, some citrus colored orange there, and so on.   
Then her thoughts turned to him, as always. The perfect soldier, the only man she had ever loved, and ever will. A stoic, trained assassin. The unrelenting pilot of a deadly machine, gundam Wing Zero. Heero Yuy. She remembered his unruly chocolate brown hair. His cold, unfeeling prussian blue eyes. They were the barrier he had set up to block out all emotions. But deep inside, she knew that there was still humanity left in him, if not enough to make him change. He had feelings. He wasn't the perfect soldier, nor would anyone ever be. Every time Relena saw him, it gave her a sliver of hope. Hope that he would change and become the person that he could have been. Her body sighed with disappointment. Relena wanted to give up, and void all thoughts of him from her mind. But it was no use. She had been trying to do that for the last four years with no success. Her heart would never give up on Heero, nor would her soul.   
"Heero..." Relena whispered his name longingly, with a sigh. The last time she had seen him was four years ago, when she was making her speech, shortly after the Mariemaia incident.   
Flashback  
"The Mars' terraformation project will benefit all the colonies, as well as the Earth. I hope you will consider this project carefully and allow it to proceed..." I went on with my speech, but I couldn't help but notice that there was a slight disturbance in the curtains above me, to my left. Where Heero had been. He had just come back into my life, and now, he's left again.   
'Goodbye Heero...'  
End of Flashback  
Ever since that day, she had never seen him again. Every once in a while, she would hear a little on where he was last seen, but no more.   
"Your highness?" She turned around, surprised, and looked for who had interrupted her thoughts. Mary, her secretary, walked in. She wore a somber face, which went perfectly well with her gloomy attire.   
"Please don't call me that."  
"Miss. Darlian, someone's here to see you."   
"Let them in, please."  
The door clicked as Mary welcomed the visitor, ushering them in. She had just finished her conference with the L3 colony governors. It was probably another governor of one of the colonies on L2. Most of the recent visits had been from L2. They all wanted her to become the real Queen of the World, and not the symbol she was now. To take control. To maintain the peace. Vice Foreign Minister was all she could handle. Nothing more. These days, she just wished that she could just quit her life, as easily as you would a game. Quit her love for Heero. Quit her job. Start over. But she couldn't; she wouldn't ever be able to let go of Heero, even though he had never had any feelings toward her. But he was just too much to her. Then there was the threat of war and complete chaos if she left. And what if the next Vice Foreign Minister was a blood thirsty war leader? They could undo all the peace she had worked so hard for. She couldn't let go, not now. Maybe never.   
"Miss. Relena?" A girl's voice cut through her thoughts.   
"Mariemaia?" Relena geustered for Treize Khushrenada's daughter to sit down in one of the many chairs in her office. "Welcome. Please sit down."  
"Miss. Relena," Mariemaia stated firmly, but sweetly, "I came here to ask you something." Then she gracefully lowered herself down onto a sleek rosewood chair.   
She definitely is Treize's daughter. The way she holds her chin high, full of pride. And her grace. No doubt there.  
"Yes, Mariemaia?"  
"Could I," She asked in a persuasive tone, "become a Preventer?"  
"Mariemaia," Relena walked over to where Mariemaia was sitting, and crouched down to her eye level, "You can be anybody you want to be. A Preventer. A respected diplomat. A world leader. You have all the potential in you. But, I'm only the Vice Foreign Minister. You'll have to ask Lady Une or Noin. They're Preventers. I'm not."   
"Miss. Relena. I'm sure that your say would be valuable to me. After all, you are the Queen of the World."  
"Vice Foreign Minister," Relena corrected, "I don't interfere with others' business. I could, however, arrange a meeting between you and Noin. She's is quite busy these days."  
Mariemaia's eyes lit up. Soon, they were filled with gratitude.   
She's changed so much for the better.   
"You can?"  
"Yes. In fact, I'll take you to her office now."  
As they left the room, Mariemaia turned around.  
"Thank you, Miss. Relena."  
"Anytime, Mariemaia."  
Relena led Mariemaia through a maze of a government building. There were countless offices and waiting areas. As they passed a secretary desk, a voice stopped them.  
"I'm sorry. Lady Noin will not be able to see you at this time."  
"I feel this is quite urgent. It would be greatly appreciated if -"  
"I'm sorry," the secretary cut her off, "Lady Noin is unable to see you at this moment."  
Relena continued, "If I could see my sister-in-law right now."  
"Queen Relena! I'm sorry!"  
Relena just smiled and walked off with Mariemaia following closely behind her. Finally, they approached a dark brown, sturdy oak door. It was simple, yet beautiful. Intricate designs were carved into the thick wood. Noin Peacecraft. Relena knocked on the door.  
"I'm sorry, Wufei. Please be patient while I get the door."   
The door opened with a click. A suprised dark haired woman welcomed them in.  
"Noin."  
"Relena. Mariemaia. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
"Actually, its Mariemaia that has something to ask you."  
"Mariemaia?"  
"Lady Noin..." Mariemaia continued her proposal while Relena seated herself on the couch, across from Wufei. A familiar friend came up and greeted them. Silence.  
"So," Relena started, breaking the fragile silence, " Wufei. I haven't seen you in a long time. How's it going with the Preventers?"  
"Fine, onna."  
He hasn't changed one bit. Smiling, I continued my efforts to start a conversation.  
"How's Sally?"  
"Fine." Dead, complete silence followed like a shadow. For ten minutes we faced each other in the silence, each examining the other.   
He wore his normal customary outfit, white Chinese slacks and a black shirt with a dragon embroidered on. His Preventers jacket was slung over the edge of the sofa. Suddenly a hopeful thought popped into my mind.   
"Have you heard anything from Heero?" I had tried to disguise all my hope, and yearning to hear that he had come back.  
Shit. I was hoping she wouldn't ask. Stupid onna. Always asks that. Never loses hope. I always have to disappoint her. But he disappoints all of us. Damn you Heero Yuy!  
"No."  
Wufei saw her smile slowly fade away, even though she had tried to hide it. Tears formed in her eyes.   
"Well I have to go." Gracefully she stood up to left; but he could tell that she wanted to cry. Just run somewhere and cry. Weak woman.  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
As Relena left, she waved goodbye to Noin.  
Mariemaia would make a wonderful Preventer.  
Then she saw a single tear cascade down her delicate cheek. She looked at Wufei for conformation, hoping that it was something else that had made her cry. Wufei looked up to meet Noin's gaze, his eyes full of regret and compassion.  
"Sorry you had to break it to her. Again."  
"Nah. I could do a better job than any woman."   
Poor Wufei. That's what he hides behind: insults. If Zechs where here, he would be screaming that Yuy wasn't good enough to cry over, and that if he ever came back, Zechs would send him running.  
Noin smiled at the thought of her husband chasing the perfect soldier out of the house she shared with him and Relena.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Slowly, Relena walked back to her office, bursting with sadness. As she passed, people looked at her and whispered to each other. They nudged each other, pointing at her, acknowledging her powerful presence, every one of them with a inhibited respectfulness. Each pitiful moment held more and more sorrow for her. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she arrived back at her office. The very wood that made up her door seemed to shrink at the sight of her and shyly creak in her presence. The door opened timidly; as if it held forbidden secrets, age old sorrow, and horrifying tales that it had never revealed to anyone.  
Respect. How she hated that word. How she hated it. She got that from everyone; when she never wanted it consistently. Throng after throng of people all treated her with a profound respect; not one person treated her as a human being. Was she really only a symbol? Was she really only the Earth and colonies' "Dove of Peace"? They were tearing her apart. Not one of these people had ever experienced the deep, throbbing pain that she felt and tore apart her very soul. Never experienced how it felt to be treated like a statue, like a valuable object to admire and desire. She had flesh. She had blood. She had feelings! Did the people even possibly think of her as a teenage girl? Or just a pacifist that maintained the fragile peace in their world? Or an ideal person, a role model, a perfect human. She wasn't perfect. She didn't want to be perfect. She wanted to feel human!  
That indescribably agonizing pain only existed in her soul. It never drifted past the mask of a perfectly content figure she wore. She couldn't. Then they would hate her. Then there would be war. Either that or they would try to fix her up like a plaything; a dress up doll.  
A person rushing past bumped into her figure standing in front of her open door. Without apologizing, they sped off, leaving her face down on the ground, thoughts interrupted. At least that person had treated her like a human. With rudeness, but without the usual key ingredient that she hated - respect.  
Realizing she had been standing there for a few minutes, Relena sat down behind the fine rosewood desk. Immediately, in habit, she began to look over some papers; but her mind always went back to think of Heero. She just couldn't forget him. Where was Heero? Was he ever going to come back to her? Did he already forget her? Sighing, Relena resumed her task, but soon after, her thoughts turned back to Heero. Giving up, she walked over to the sofa and laid down. Those cold prussian blue eyes. That distinct, unruly hair.   
"Heero..."  
Tears spilled down her cheeks. She wanted to scream, but instead she tried to focus her thoughts on Mariemaia. She was young, but had lost all of her innocence to Dekim Barton. But she had a choice, she could become a Preventer, or be anything she wanted to be. Relena never had had that choice And she never would. She was born with a birthright to the Sank Kingdom. She had been the heir, before it as destroyed. She was the Queen of the Sank Kingdom, but it no longer existed. And now she was the so-called Queen of the World. When would this nightmare end?   
Relena wanted to be an a regular teenage girl with friends to hang out with and talk to, to go to high school, to have boyfriend troubles...but she didn't have a boyfriend. She certainly didn't have Heero. Sometimes, she felt so alone; isolated from the rest of society.   
She walked over to a window and stared outside. The sky was dark, but the soft glow of the stars illuminated the heavens. The street lights and signs lit up the Earth. It was so beautiful, but she wished she had Heero to share this sight with.  
"Miss. Darlian, your brother has come to take you and Lady Noin back to your palace." Mary's voice cut through her thoughts.   
"Very well."   
Relena bundled up her papers and shoved them into her suitcase. Taking one last peek at the beautiful night sky, she walked out of her office. Making twists and turns, she finally arrived at the front of the building. Noin and a tall blonde man was at her side, holding her hand in his, and smiling. His platinum blonde hair fell below his shoulders, he had a regal, but loving, look on his face.  
"Relena," Zechs asked, while opening the door, " did you have a good conference?"  
"Not necessarily. They are quite stubborn, the governors of L3."  
"Too stubborn, I think."  
Relena smiled at Noin's comment. The sleek silver limousine headed in the direction of the airport, where they would head for the Peacecraft residential palace in Seattle, Washington.   
When they arrived at the airport, they were surrounded by a horde of reporters who were taking pictures, asking questions, and jotting down notes.   
"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian," asked a reporter, "what is your view on building new colonies?"  
"I will address that issue later at the ESUN conference on Friday."  
Zechs, Noin, and Relena continued to walk through the airport until we arrived at the gate from which our private jet was waiting. They quickly boarded the plane, and sat themselves down in the comfortable chairs.   
"Relena, thanks a lot for bringing Mariemaia to me today. She'll be a great Preventer."  
"Sure. After all she wanted to become one. I couldn't deny her that."  
"Treize would be very pleased."   
"I'm sure he would."  
The flight was quite long, but Relena was used to it. As they hovered over the moonstruck clouds, stars glittered in the dark sky. She just stared out of the window all the way Seattle. As they passed over southern Washington, trees blanketed the hills and mountains. The green trees were a similar shade to that of Heero's tank top, the one he always wore. The dark blue sky was as cold and as infinite as Heero's intense, emotionless eyes.   
"We're here, Relena." Noin's voice seemed so distant in this endless night. So near, yet so far. A chill ran down her back. Relena sat up and wordlessly sauntered out of the jet after her sister-in-law.   
The moonlight reflected off the pearly white limousine waiting for them in the front of the crowded airport. Flashes of light appeared constantly, making it hard for Relena to see. Then she was attacked by a mob of reporters, yelling questions that were jumbled up in the chaotic atmosphere of the busy airport. Milliardo grabbed my arm, and we virtually ran to the limo.   
"Damned reporters. Damned paparazzi!"  
"Milliardo, honey, its fine now, no need to worry." Noin rested her dark head in the crook of his neck. Closing her eyes paecefully, Noin was soon galling into a deep slumber, with Milliardo following close behind.  
Silence followed. All Relena could hear was the steady thump of Noin and Milliardo's hearts, pumping life-giving blood, and the unwavering sound of everyone's lungs filling with air, then pushing the unwanted gases out. Stillness ordained; enveloping them in its frigid embrace.   
Little droplets of water sprinkled the glass with transparent little dots slowly making their way down the window. Soon the rain began to pound furiously at the glass, demanding entrance. The thunder crackled menacingly outside, while the lightning threw itself at the ground, sending shrill screams into the crisp night air. Relena shivered.  
She desperately wanted Heero to be with her. To tell her everything was all right, that he was here. To hold her close to him, to be in his warm, comforting embrace. To hear his heart pounding up against her body. Her mind crying out to him, tears fell out of her eyes. The little drops of salty water reflected the brilliant, forever traveling light of the ageless stars. Crumbling with defeat, exhaustion, and grief, her tears cascaded down her cheeks in a sparkling waterfall. Playing, the light created a blanket of starlight, concealing her body behind an illusion of exhilaration and beauty. Tearing the delicate blanket apart, she buried her head in her hands. Her mind wanting to spill out a cry of distress into the lonesome night, she opened her mouth, only to discover that it refused to budge.   
A gust of air suddenly struck her, chilling her to her bare bones. It crept up her back, slowly and stealthily like a spider. Or a lifeless hand progressing up her back, with every intention harmful. Danger, the wind whispered to her, hauntingly. Danger.  
The limousine swerved to one side, and then to another. Making a zigzag path on the empty bridge, the limo tripped over invisible obstacles on the slick road. Losing control, the limousine was sent crashing into the cold, metal rails bordering the shivering road.  
Down, we went. Never stopping, just falling. It was amazing to Relena how a mere three seconds could seem as long as eternity. She didn't even scream. It seemed as if the pressure of wind and water pushing against her had knocked all the air out of her lungs. Wordlessly, she dropped into the water, filling up her lungs with polluted lake water. Trying to breathe, she only got more water in her lungs. She couldn't breathe anymore. Relena wanted to wake up, and just regard this as a unreal, insignificant dream. But it was all too real. A figure appeared above the rippled surface of the lake. She began to reach for it but then she stopped. Wasn't this what she had wanted? Wasn't this what she had yearned for earlier in the day? Had the Fates truly fulfilled her request? Her body suddenly went limp; her arm trailed gracefully behind the rest of her. Floating down like a ribbon falling through air, Relena lost consciousness.  
  
Authors Note: There was some angst, and there'll probably be more. It you don't like angst, tell me. Please Review!!! I'm a bad reader too - sometimes I don't review (k, more like a lot) but please, just take the small amount of time to review!!! I'm just going to put in the names of songs that sorta go with the content of the story. If you have any good song titles, please tell me. I know there isn't a lot of romance in this chapter, but this could be like a prequel. Again, please review!!!  
  
  



	2. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It belongs to Sunrise and the person who made it. I don't own the songs (True Reflection and Please Don't Surrender) either.   
  
Caught In An Endless Waltz  
Measure 2 - Please Don't Surrender  
  
  
  
"Where am I?"  
Relena lay on a soft, silky bed made of thick brocade that was the color of fresh, pure cream. Large downy pillows were arranged cozily along the bed, along with smaller, more delicate ones. Created with silk, these small, pale blue pillows were carefully embroidered with tiny doves. Crowned with garlands of olive leaves, the doves were so detailed that it seemed that they could take off into the azure sky at any moment. The green olive leaves were so precisely stitched that they seemed freshly picked; right off the olive trees in Italy. Rose-colored silk served as cascading curtains, shielding her features from prying eyes. Large square sheets of ivory satin covered the exquisite bed in an glistening embrace.  
"You have woken up! Would you like something to eat?" A short, obese blond stepped in to her room, in her line of view. He was disfigured, in a wheelchair, and unimaginably hideous. His face was distorted with wrinkles, a childish pudginess, scratches, lopsided eyes, a crooked nose, and a twisted mouth. His voice was high and screechy it seemed as if someone was running their long nails across a old, dusty blackboard. Reeking of newly deposited animal manure, he gestured for a servant to bring breakfast. The girl quickly ran off to fetch Relena's breakfast, leaving her alone with the repulsive man. Relena couldn't stand looking at this man; he was too revolting. She turned away, and began to stare at the window to her right. As Relena reached to cover her ears and shut her eyes, thus closing off her senses to this repulsive creature, she saw him flinch slightly at the sight and sigh.   
Shivering at his seemingly normal action, she suddenly regretted what she had done just moments before. Her hands fell from the air, disturbing the silence that had claimed this room as its own. Remembering that this creature was still human, and that she had hurt his feelings, she buried her head in her hands shamefully. Although he was remarkably ugly, he was her host, and he had provided for her properly. It was her duty to act politely and return the favor. But how could she? How could anyone not cringe at the sight of this gruesome creature? Conflicting thoughts of how physically ugly he was and how strong and beautiful he was inwardly to withstand such disrespect from his fellow human beings arose in her already torn soul and mind. In his heart there was no room for any sort of conflicts because it was filled to the very brim with pity. Pity that such an inwardly beautiful being was placed in such a disgusting body where he would surely be shunned. All the while, her hands were fidgeting nervously, unaware which command they should follow. They shook uncertainly, deciding whether to turn immediately and cover her head a soft, lilac scented pillow, or to look straight at his gruesome face. Her whole body felt like a blood-spattered battlefield, the product of manslaughter.  
Then it dawned upon Relena. He was like her. Always prejudged because of his physical appearance. Her soul won, while her heart pounded furiously; fueled with more and more pity every passing second. She turned to look straight at him, although his hideous face was turned to the creamy walls. When he finally turned around, she found herself soaring in the clear, crisp sky that was his eyes. A small, graceful dove, she had risen above all people, even as a peace-loving bird. When he blinked, the trance that held Relena so firm in its grasp broke. As if suddenly jolted with a bolt of lightning, her body jerked forward quickly, unexpectedly. Concern shone through his eyes; he didn't have to say it, she saw it. In his beautiful orbs he saw that pure, indescribable pain she felt when people looked at her like a prize. Hot tears forced their way out of her eyes, spilling onto her fair skin. As they tumbled down her rosy cheek, she swiftly raised her hand to wipe them away, so she could see his eyes again. They had an incredible depth to them, like Heero's. They were full of secrets, mysteries, and invisible struggles that no one cared to see.  
Shocked, his eyes began to fill with amazement. As each moment passed, the wonder he felt never ceased. His eyes locked with her eyes, exchanging thoughts and feelings without words. Time passed them, in seconds, minutes, maybe even hours. But it didn't matter. Whole conversations were being held without words. Servants occasionally entered in and out of the room, checking to see if their master was all right, only to find him and the woman staring at each other, gazes locked, it seemed that they would be for the rest of eternity.  
Relena was astonished. He was like her. She could talk to him and be understood, not brushed off, not be deemed insane. She envisioned what they would say if she even bothered to share her thoughts with them. 'You're the Queen of the World! What more could you ask for?' 'Relena, you seriously need some sleep. Staying up late has got to your common sense.' 'Quit!? Are you serious!? You can't do that! The peace - it could be easily destroyed! You have to look after it! You can't!'  
Then she imagined the headlines that would show up on the front page of newspapers around the world and all over the colonies. 'Vice Foreign Minister Darlian considering retirement!' 'News Flash! Minister Darlian to quit! How will the world handle it?' She could dream on and on about what might happen; and none of her ideas would ever be good for the world or for her reputation as a member of society; as a person. That's why she never even talked to anyone about it. She never would follow through with her plan. Her emotions always stopped her. Doubting thoughts always surfaced, and she could do nothing but watch her plan fail, and listen to those thoughts..   
She wished that she could be like Heero. Just turn off her emotions. As simple as that. But she couldn't, she hadn't been trained as the perfect soldier, she had never been meant for war. She was a tool of peace. But still, the doubts always came. 'What if the peace I worked so hard for is destroyed?' 'What if the world is plunged into chaos?' 'It would be all my fault!' 'What if I didn't lead a normal life as I would've imagined?' 'What if the paparazzi still tracked me down and reported on me?' 'What if they spread hideous, untrue rumors about me?' 'What if I regret doing this?' 'How do I know this is right?' He knew what it felt like to have that kind of pain. But he would never know what it felt like to be admired, idolized by hundreds of people. He would never know how careful and cautious you had to be, with the media watching your every move. No one would ever experience what she had. Because Relena was Relena and there was no other Relena in the world, nor would there ever be. She was the one and only Relena Darlian Peacecraft  
His amazement at her courage to face him was reflected in his sky blue eyes. No had dared look at him, face to face, for so long. And she - she was so beautiful! Such a beautiful had looked at him with understanding, not contempt, but with pity, and an emotion he couldn't describe. It felt distantly familiar, like a childhood memory long forgotten. Whatever it was it was breathtaking. So wonderful, no, it was indescribable. Her eyes saw his curiosity and she mouthed a word for the feeling he saw in her cerulean eyes. A word! This emotion was so great, so high above the others and yet it had a word for it? Such an exquisite display of feeling and it was a word. Something so lovely like that shouldn't be described by a mere word. H-O-P-E, she mouthed. Hope. That was what he had forgotten. He had missed so much, he had forgotten so much.   
As he said the word hope in his mind endlessly, never tiring of it, Relena saw yet another emotion form in his eyes. Joy. Sheer joy at being treated as a human, sheer joy at discovering this human emotion shone brightly in his sky blue orbs. It was a rare emotion for her now days. Lack of sleep, depression, and too much work had taken its toll. The only time she ever thought she would actually feel joy was when Heero was with her. And he insisted on staying away from her. Insisted on making her feel so sad, so utterly depressed. Relena knew it was his nature; it was how he had been raised to do, taught to do. Destroy. Kill. Hate. To accomplish their mission; or to die trying. Never anything else. Unknowingly, she whispered, "A soldier's life is a bleak one." She thought over that phrase in her head that she thought was kept there. Then she added, "Except for red. Red is a soldier's favorite color. Red is the only color the soldier knows. Red stands out in the dull gray of a soldier's vision. It is the only color the soldier sees. Red for blood. The blood of those he spills on to the brutal battlefields he has fought on. The blood he spills elsewhere. The blood he regards as nothing but a liquid. The life-giving fluid. Lives litter the battlefields, and the soldier does not care. He has accomplished his mission. That is all that matters to the soldier. The soldier - the agent of death." The words escaped her lips secretly, as if they had a mind of their own.  
He focused on her eyes again. This time he saw what hope she had. Hope for the future, hope for a better life, hope for understanding, and hope for love. Then there was this hope that he just couldn't distinguish. It was slowly fading away, but still it remained, stubbornly living. He smiled awkwardly. Though hope is frail it is hard to kill.   
He was grateful. Grateful that she had reintroduced hope into his life. He remembered the sun-basked fields that were his childhood home. The sweet smell of strawberries. The smell of fresh grass. The aroma of life; old and new. Although that was gone, he still had those wonderful memories. And he had hope.   
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Heero Yuy slammed his fist into the wall; blood spurting from his fresh wound. Again and again he smashed his fist into the now red wall, covered with blood. His apartment now reeked with the scent of blood. DAMN! He had thought that leaving her for such a short amount of time was acceptable; since he would be nearby. But then it had happened. It had happened and he, the perfect solider, had done absolutely nothing to stop it. Blood trickled steadily down his fist, streaking his muscular arm.  
"Once again, we are greatly displeased in having to declare that Vice Foreign Minister Darlian has not been found. Her brother, Milliardo Peacecraft, and his fiancée were found, however unfortunately, severely injured. Both have been pronounced dead. Search parties have flocked out to the scene of the disaster..." The news anchor blabbed on about how and when Relena's limousine had fallen over a bridge, into the frigid river water.   
"DAMN!" Heero couldn't keep his emotions under control at this point. He couldn't. Not when the only one he had ever and would love was lost and could be dead. Not when he couldn't do anything about it. For once he had failed his mission. His most important mission.   
His suspicions were right. Everything he had ever touched; ever cared about had been cruelly wrestled away from him. The father he had never known, the mother that had died at childbirth; and now his beloved Relena.  
How would he ever live without knowing that she was safe; out there somewhere, even if he wasn't with her. She was his sole reason for living each day. When dawn fell upon the world, all he could think about was Relena. When the sun set in the sky, when the stars shone brightly, all he thought about was her. The only reason he ever woke up in the morning, greeted by the singing birds outside of his window, was to make sure she was safe. He would gladly lay down his god forsaken life for her precious one. He would travel to the depths of hell and back; he would do anything to know that she would always be safe and happy. Even if she wasn't happy with him.  
He picked up his alarm clock; caressed it as he had always wanted to touch Relena. To tell her that he loved her with all his heart; to have her whisper that she loved him back. But that was always a dream. An always seemingly unreachable dream that he dreamed, night and day, unceasingly. Throwing it into the television, it produced a horrible fizzing sound.   
She could be gone from his life forever. She could be somewhere; kidnapped. And he couldn't do anything but hope. Hope. It was a human emotion. A weakness. Relena had taught him to live again.   
He suddenly decided that he was going to look for her. Even if he was to look for her in death. If he had to cross the border from hell to heaven, he would do it; just to see her lovely face again.   
"I'm coming Relena, I'm coming..."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Her stomach groaned; breakfast had come but it had left quickly when the odd man had brushed it away; immobilized.   
He smiled. They had been talking about this girl's life, Relena, for the last few hours. It felt so comforting to talk to her. But she was still a human, and she needed food. Gesturing for food to be brought, he continued listening to her talk about this Heero Yuy of hers and her miserable life. Although it didn't bring joy for him to listen, it brought her comfort and him a sense of belonging.   
Almost immediately, a servant brought a delicious platter of appetizing food for them to eat. Hungrily, she stuffed food into her waiting mouth. One would think she hadn't eaten for days; not hours.  
"Oh! I forgot!" He scurried to the back of the room, hurriedly. Coming back, he had a antique scroll in his hand. Gently unrolling the scroll, he pointed to the fancy lettering on the old worn paper.  
The strongest hope eternally binds  
The truest love that it finds  
"Why are you showing me this?" She said, looking at him questionably.  
"Tis' the ancient riddle of the lovers. However, it is only part of the confusing riddle. There is more; but I do not have the rest."  
"The riddle of the lovers....what do you mean?"  
"I take it that you have not heard the legend of the inseparable two?"   
"Inseparable two?"  
"Listen carefully, my dear.   
There once was a peasant who had foolishly fallen in love with the princess of a great land beyond the horizon. The peasant had only an acre of land and a ugly thatched hut. But his generosity, good looks, and caring personality were known throughout the world. Fair maidens fell madly in love with him on first sight, and all admired his courage, strength, and beauty. He was rumored to have hair the color of the rich, brown earth that he worked so well, and deep azure eyes. However, his heart belonged to this fair princess. However, she was her father's only child, thus he was very protective of her. Suitors came from near and far; however her heart was only for the peasant. It was said that her hair glistened like gold in the sunlight, and that it fell in a glistening cascade. Her eyes were said to be living jewels, glistening with the strong, exquisite inner fire of a sapphire. All men were captivated by her lithe good looks and beautiful personality. Day and night, they hoped and hoped for a chance to be together. Through all these trials and tribulations, their love grew stronger and stronger. No one had ever experienced this kind of love, and up until the day when the chosen ones appear, no one ever will. Her father did not understand this love, for she had seen him twice and talked to him once; yet her heart belonged solely to the peasant. Soon the princess abandoned all of her duties, and the peasant all of his. The princess's day was spent looking out a window and onto the great, vast plain where he lived. He no longer tended his crops and spent day and night looking past the horizon to her splendid castle. The king grew angered because the princess was growing thinner and thinner each day, infatuated with a mere peasant. Thus he sent soldiers out to kill the peasant. It is said that at the moment of the peasant's death, the princess herself cried out into frigid sky, and a cold hard rain began to fall. Soon thereafter, the princess died screaming his name, and at the moment of her death, the sky lit up brilliantly. A bright white flash seared the cloudless sky, and the maid that was bringing a blanket for the princess said that she saw her mistress's spirit and that of her lover's hand in hand, walking into heaven on a beautiful rainbow. The last words of the princess were, "Dear God, let me have a chance with my love. A chance." They were inscribed upon a sapphire the color of her sky blue eyes and buried deep in the earth. And up to this day, it is rumored that when you see a rainbow over the horizon, it is upon that heavenly arch that the princess and her true love, the peasant walk in unity. And not one couple has ever experienced the true, pure love that they had, nor will any pair in the future. However, if by some miracle, the true chosen ones will once again unite..."  
"Is there any more?"  
"I believe so. However, I do not remember the rest. Forgive me, but I must retire to by bed now."  
"Yes..." Relena whispered, dumbfounded. She was so caught up in her own thoughts of the legend that she didn't hear the old man talking to her.   
"Miss. Miss!"  
"Oh! Forgive me. I was just wondering about the princess and the peasant..."  
"You may wonder later, after you get your sleep."  
He ushered her to her bed, and she laid down, thinking of her beloved - Heero. His unruly, yet handsome hair. His beautiful, deep Prussian blue eyes. In her mind she heard his deep, rich monotone voice. So cold, yet beautiful. She wanted him to just appear by her side and cradle her in his warm, welcoming arms. Relena wanted him kiss her, and to hold her, protect her always. True, he had always protected her from physical threats, but never from the personal demons that she encountered daily. She wanted to share her life with him, for eternity and beyond.  
"Heero..."  
Then she had a revelation. He would be looking for her! Yet, how could her find her if she was here? Why would he even bother to check this old mansion, where an old, distorted hermit lived? She had leave immediately. She rose up, the silk and satin sheets shifting under her graceful body. Flattening out the wrinkles in the silky fabric of her dress, she sighed, looking at her beautiful surroundings. Just as she was about to leave room, she heard a voice. It was the old man's scratchy voice.  
"Please don't surrender."  
  
Authors Note: There was some angst, and there'll probably be more. It you don't like angst, tell me. Please Review!!! I'm a bad reader too - sometimes I don't review (k, more like a lot) but please, just take the small amount of time to review!!! I'm just going to put in the names of songs that sorta go with the content of the story. If you have any good song titles, please tell me. I know there isn't a lot of romance in this chapter, but this is just building up, letting you to get to know the new characters that I have created. Again, please review!!!  



	3. You're Unbelievable

Caught in an endless waltz

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It belongs to Sunrise and the person who made it. I don't own the songs (True Reflection, Please Don't Surrender, Just About Enough, and You're Unbelievable) either.

****

Caught In An Endless Waltz

Measure 3 – Just About Enough

Part One – You're Unbelievable 

Heero arrived at the scene of Relena's car crash as quickly as he could, hoping to find his beloved there. But she wasn't. Search parties had already accidentally destroyed what clues or evidence they would've had, and the bodies of Milliardo and Noin had whiscked off to the Peacecraft residential palace. It was a disaster. No matter; he was going to find Relena. She was alive; she had to be. He couldn't live without her, and he wasn't in the mood for dying. Heero had a mission to accomplish. 

He searched the bridge; finding only skid marks that led to a broken rail and crumbling cement falling into the deep, secretive water underneath. Damn. He had always protected her before; even from himself. But this time it seemed like that the only thing that he could do was watch this cruel play unfold before his very eyes. An effort was being made to pull the limousine that Relena had been using up onto land; however, it would take some time. And then it would be too late.

"DAMN!"

Hearing his sudden outburst, a reporter came up to him casually and moved to stand next to Heero. Holding his microphone up to him, he asked brightly, "Excuse me sir, could I ask you some quick questions?" Heero slowly turned his face to face the man, his unruly hair flying in front of his handsome face, glaring. He had hated the paparazzi ever since they had dared to interfere with his life; claiming that Relena and Quatre were destined for each other. They had also said that she was denying Quatre her love because she loved Heero; and that Heero had broken her heart so many times that he didn't deserve her at all. Not even what little friendship they had begun over the long years of war. The paparazzi had no right to interfere with Relena, Quatre, or his life. None at all. So he gave the already stunned reporter his famous death glare. Reaching for his gun, in the left upper pocket of his jacket, he smirked. The reporter's mouth dropped. Followed closely by the dazed cameraman, the reporter ran off as fast as he could. 

Replacing his gun in his pocket, Heero continued his strenuous search for any clues or even better, the object of his affection, Relena. He examined the skid marks, the broken rail, and the rippling water below him. None told him anything about where she was. It seemed so hopeless. She was alive; he could feel the tingling in his veins that told him that she was somewhere, breathing, and possibly happy without him. But if she was alive, Heero had to know where she was. Otherwise he couldn't do anything in peace; eat, watch television, walk, much less sleep. Heero continued his fruitless search for his beloved angel, trying to avoid the fact that he was completely powerless. He couldn't help Relena. If he had completed so many more missions in the past; why couldn't he finish this one mission, the one that mattered most to him? 

______________________________________________________________________

Relena's clothes blew this way and that, tickling her delicate skin. A gentle breeze played with her soft, gold hair, every once in a while caressing her beautiful face. The very scent of nature occupied the wonderfully serene forest. She breathed in the aroma of life in, and enjoyed the calm aura that surrounded the wood. It was perfect, this place. Everything was at peace and entirely content. Birds sang happily while leaves rustled, a natural orchestra. Everything was at peace with each other and at nature. Even the trees grew out their branches and reached for each other. But there was one regret, one thing missing from this perfect world. Heero. Relena imagined his chocolate colored, tousled hair, his deep, boundless eyes. His flawlessly sculpted face, his handsome features, and his rich voice. Every single part of her body tingled unmercifully, endlessly, at the very thought of him. It was even worse when he was around, near her, but denying her love. Running away. Relena wondered if she was the only person who could send the perfect soldier running. Even after knowing him all these years, after loving him for so long, she still had unanswered questions. It eluded her why he had threatened to kill her so many timed but had eventually protected her from danger. He was mysterious; like a shadow, always changing, never staying the same. 

Instincts. That was all she had, and that was what guided her. It seemed like she was going in large, intricate circles, with daunting twists and turns. As if the entire forest wanted her to stay; like it was trapping her. Shifting, it broke apart into two different sections. One, a path to a bright, shining light. It glowed with a fierce intensity, like the look on a mother's face when her child has been born into the world. Various tints, hues of white and yellow swirled and joined, busily, full of energy. The other, a miniature of the original forest, peaceful and serene. Birds chirped every now and then, but as for that, there was no movement. 

A sudden blast of wind brought to her attention voices. Of children and adults alike, all yelling for the attention of one person. Why didn't that person go? If so many people were searching, why didn't they come out? Relena also heard sounds of crying babies, and the rustling sound of movement. But one voice stood out, a low monotone voice. It had hits of genuine concern in it. Of a desperate soldier calling out for his loved one. Was it Heero? Could it be Heero?

She ran quickly toward the sound of his voice. It lured her to the path with the glowing light at the end. Faster and faster she ran toward him. 

"I'm coming Heero! Wait for me!"

Relena had reached the source of the light. A door. Made of pure white, unblemished ivory that felt warm against her chilled hand. A daunting voice suddenly entered her thoughts. 

The voice spoke to her, "Don't you want to quit your life? Well, here's your chance. What you see behind you are the famed Elysian fields of Elysium*, or Paradise as you may call it. It is a blissful place, and is the abode of the blessed. Wouldn't you like to go there? Spend the rest of eternity in Paradise, in a blissful state of peace, Relena!"

She had a sudden, uncontrollable urge to walk into that peaceful forest, into the perfect field beyond. Her mind fought that now growing urge; but it wasn't enough. Her legs began to walk on their own to Elysium. Suddenly, Relena heard the old man's voice in her mind. _Please don't surrender_, he begged desperately, his very voice tearing at that impulse to surrender her life. Her mind froze; confused. _Please don't surrender_, he repeated, his voice fading. _Please do _– he was cut off by yet another familiar voice in her mind. _Relena! Where are you!?! Come back! _Heero! He was pleading with her, his voice blocked all other thoughts from her perplexed mind. _How can I go on without you? Come back, damn it! Please! WHERE ARE YOU? _His voice cut at all other thoughts, and she had no reason, no desire whatsoever to die. He beseeched her again, _Relena! Where are you? Relena!_ _Come back!_

________________________________________________________________________

Heero dropped to his knees, begging all the gods he could think of for help. For pity. If only she returned to him. If only he knew that she was alive and well, he could die content that he had accomplished his vital mission. Groveling, he pleaded with her, where ever she was, to come back. _Relena! Where are you!?! Come back!_, his mind-voice begged. 

Helplessly, he took out his pocket knife. It gleamed in the sunlight, reflecting all movements stealthily. Holding its sharp point up to his wrist with a shaking hand, he slit his muscled arm with one swift movement. Heero didn't even flinch, nor did his eyes betray any feelings or signs of pain. However, inside, he was screaming in pain. But his face remained stoic, expressionless, like always.

__

Always the perfect soldier, he heard Duo tease. _Always_. Ignoring mind-Duo's comment, he continued in his efforts to rid himself of his life. He tightened his grip on the knife, and slashed at his wrist, then his other arm, as if in a demonstration to Relena – where ever she was. _How can I go on without you? Come back, damn it! Please! WHERE ARE YOU?_, his mind-voice pleaded with her to come back to him. 

Blood was flowing freely from his wrist, and spurting from his arms. A dark, growing puddle of blood surrounded Heero, as he continued with his attempt at suicide. He needed it to hurt to die. Heero need to feel how it felt to be tortured, to die a painful death like many others that he had unmercifully killed in the past. His heart was torn, at the thought of losing Relena. He had failed his mission. There was no reason for him to continue living anymore. 

________________________________________________________________________

At the sound of Heero's voice, Relena immediately ran back to the ivory door. As she examined the designs on the front, her hand reached to push it open. At that moment, the daunting voice from before yelled "Stop! Go back!" Her feet disobeyed her mind, and made her turn around, to face the beautiful forest once again. Just as she was about to enter in the gate to Elysium, she heard a familiar mind-voice scream in pain. Heero? He was in an indescribable amount of pain. Thoughts tore at him emotionally, and he seemed to have hurt himself physically. Relena could begin to know the pain he felt in the way his voice screamed openly.

All reason left her. Her heart pounding, she sprinted to the white door and opened it hurriedly. The voice yelled in defeat, leaving her mind, as a blinding white light enveloped her in its embrace. It seemed as if a thousand swords were sent into the air at the same time, reflecting all the wonderful glory of the sun. 

________________________________________________________________________

His soul still beseeched her, and he couldn't deny it that much. Thus, he restrained himself to only slashes on his left and right calves. _Relena! Where are you? Relena!_ _Come back!_ , it pleaded. It was no use. If she was to die, then he was too. Heero stood up, his arms falling to his sides, as he began to walk away. Away to the bridge, to end his god-forsaken life forever. Suddenly, he heard Relena's voice yell, "Heero!" Could it be? Relena!?! As if on cue, Relena's limp body appeared at his feet. He had to cover his mouth with his hand so to restrain himself from screaming out her name joyfully. Blood dripping onto the green, fresh grass under his tall figure, he reached for her lithe form. His rough, callused had moved to the top middle portion of her chest, searching for a tell tale trace of life – a heart beat. _Thump, thump_. Heero was relieved to find a steady heart beat, and let out a small sigh of relief. 

Relena's eyelids fluttered open, and it seemed to her that everything was covered by a mist. Dazed, she rubbed her eyes in an effort to see better. Her eyes came into focus, and who was to kneel before her but her hero and love, Heero Yuy. She blinked, just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, but he was still there. Suddenly, she noticed that he was badly hurt. He was covered with large slashes, and held a bloody pocket knife in his left hand. 

She was so glad to be with him, now she felt a sense of protection with him so near to her. That voice had terrified her to her utter limits – it had asked her to die. Asked. Tempted. And came so close to achieving its goal, whether it was her death or her didn't matter. Relena was staying with Heero now, she would make sure he wouldn't, couldn't leave. 

Unbeknownst to her, Heero was vowing the same thing. That he wouldn't ever leave her again. He was thanking all the gods that she was back, and silently reassuring his heart that he wouldn't have to leave her again. All the while, his soul yelped and jumped for joy.

"Heero, can you promise me something?"

"Hn."

"Promise that you won't ever leave me again."

Heero looked at her, genuinely shocked. He hadn't been expecting that, but the somewhat shocked but confused quickly dissipated, replaced by a small smile. Yes, a small smile.

"Relena, you're unbelievable. I'll never leave you. Never."

Relena smiled brilliantly, and sat on the fresh emerald grass. She was so delighted that it shone and seemed to radiate outward from her perfect body. 

Smiling uncontrollably, Relena observed Heero's well toned body. It was then that she finally took notice of Heero's severe injuries. 

"Are you alright? Heero?"

"Hn."

She was disappointed at the lack of emotion in his voice, but when she looked into his eyes she saw the unexpected – feelings. Worry, desperation, despair, and other countless emotions swam around in his Prussian blue orbs. Realizing that she was staring at him; she quickly averted her gaze. But it was too late, that almost impenetrable wall was set up again in his eyes. A small smile crept onto her face. A cold drop of liquid hit her leg. Blood. Relena lifted her right hand to grab Heero so she could examine his injures. Just because he said he was fine didn't mean that he really was. He had deep cuts on his calves, arms, and had slit wrists. The blood had collected in a foul smelling pool of the life-giving liquid. 

"You have to go to the doctor right now."

"No."

"Yes! You're seriously hurt! You could – you could die!" She forced out the last three words as if she was greatly hurt in saying them, and with each letter she stuttered. 

"I'll be fine."  
"I demand that you go right now!"

"No."

Relena sighed. She knew he was in pain; he just wouldn't admit it. And if this continued...who knows what might happen. Why was he doing this to her? She hated seeing him and pain, and especially when she was in a position where she could help him. Why was he so stubborn? And if he was to die...she flinched at the mere thought of losing him to death.

Heero watched her stare off into the sky; sighing. He had to find out where she had been, why she had appeared out of no where at his feet, and why she looked so deathly pale. And what had happened. When he noticed that she had flinched slightly, a feeling that he couldn't control took over him. It was warm, and blossomed in his heart, and it sent a urge to protect her from whatever she was feeling. From the assassins who wanted to kill his beautiful angel, the heartless, power-hungry politicians that she faced daily. From the world. From him. So as this instinct took over his emotionally starved body, he slowly, cautiously lifted his bloody arms and wrapped them around her slender waist. They gradually snaked their way around her slim figure, and overlapped each other at the base of her chest. He heard her breathe sharply, and felt it under his blood-stained arms. Then she relaxed, leaning back onto his muscular frame, her head positioned in the crook of his neck. Heero didn't react to her movements physically. But inside, his heart was racing, pounding ferociously. His blood splattered onto her silky dress, a sharp contrast to the pale color of her dress. Heero saw this and began to remove his bloody arms from her body, when Relena stopped him, grabbing his arm. Slowly, and carefully, she stood up, pulling him up with her. Relena began to take long strides, with Heero following close behind. 

She knew that he would follow. As she stepped into the view of the searching public, all she saw were flashes of light. Reporters yelled their questions; demanding to be heard. Heero silenced them with his determined glare, and his grotesquely injured body. They knew that he would go as far as death and back for their Vice Foreign Minister, and they had no intent of making him go that far. Or so to say, none of them had a death wish as of now, unlike the suicidal pilot 01, ushering his beloved through the horde of people massed at the scene of the fateful accident. 

"Why are they here? Why isn't Milliardo here to tell them to shut up? And where's Noin?"

Heero stopped. How could he tell her? There seemed no way to break it to her easily. So, thinking that it would help, Heero put on his emotionless mask that he had worn when he was the perfect soldier on. Then he took a deep breath, disguising it behind a distinguished attempt to clear his throat. Butterflies flew around aimlessly in his stomach, and his heart seemed split between the need to tell her and the need to protect her from anything. 

"Well? Heero?"

"They have passed on."

At first, Relena face held a look of shock, but then it turned into surprise, then amusement. Finally, she burst into a bout of laughter. She was thrown into a fit of chuckles, she laughed so loudly that, the press, wide-eyed, stared at her. Immediately, she replaced that face with her usually smiling, yet stoic face that the media usually saw. However, one small giggle escaped from the confinement of her lush lips before she returned to the public's beloved Dove of Peace – Relena Peacecraft Darlian. 

Heero was stunned. Was this the way she coped with deaths of her family, friends, and loved ones? Would she laugh at his death; his funeral? A look of utter shock flashed across his face briefly. 

"Well. I never thought that I would see the day that Heero Yuy made a joke. Or rather the perfect soldier."

"That wasn't a joke."

A stifled chuckle escaped from those tender, pink lips. A genuine smile lit up her beautiful, ethereal face. With the sun shining upon her slender, lithe figure, she looked every bit the angel she was to Heero. Her glowing face, and peaceful yet playful smile completed the look. A tiny smile managed to get past Heero's well built emotional walls that had been strengthened over years of war and hard training. And killing.

"Come one Heero. Tell me. I'm dying to know."

When she spoke "dying" it felt wrong. All wrong. She had been on the edge of death, far away from all existence, somewhere unknown to him, and she still used that choice of words? It sent a frigid shiver down his spine. 

"Relena..."

Heero grabbed her shoulder fiercely, forcing her to look at him. But he couldn't hold it anymore. The pain was too much. Maybe, just maybe, possibly...possibly Relena was right. Maybe he had to see a doctor. No! If he could survive being thrown through the air by the force of his exploding Gundam, if he could survive using his self-destruct option several times, it he could survive living without Relena, he could survive anything the world threw at him. Anything. Then Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, fainted.

Relena held Heero by his shoulders, supporting his weight with her own. She hadn't been expecting this from him. He had changed – first, he had cracked a joke, and then he had fainted. If he had changed to become so much more human, could he learn to love me? These thoughts and others scurried around randomly, making themselves apparent to her mind. But at this time, she needed help

"Help! Someone!"

________________________________________________________________________

Heero woke up to the sound of beeping, unfamiliar voices, and to his heart almost stopping, encouraging more anguished sighs and barked orders. Relena wasn't here with him. Instantly, he willed himself to open his eyes; it didn't matter if it hurt. He had promised Relena that he would never leave her, unwillingly or willingly. And he kept his promises. 

"He's woken up. Page the Vice Foreign Minister at once." A strong-willed voice spoke, apparently the leader of this new cult against Relena.

However, when Heero finally managed to open his eyes, what he saw wasn't what he had expected. It had whitewashed walls, a plain bed which he was lying on now, surrounded by all sorts of machinery. He looked at his hands, there were no bruises, no marks that would have been tell tale signs of chains or handcuffs. A red, worn sign was hung up over the wood door. ER. He had to stop himself from laughing – he was so stupid! He was in a hospital, not the headquarters of a new rebel group. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the lady's voice again. He looked up to see a tall, middle-aged brunette. Her brown hair was put up stylishly in a tight ponytail, and pinned to her head with a large black clasp. She wore a doctor's robe the color of snow, which reached barely past her legs. A dark amber color lit up her face, contrasting with the white garments she wore.

"Had a nice sleep, I trust?"

"Hn."

"The Vice Foreign Minister should be here anytime now; we paged her earlier."

Heero nodded, signaling for her to continue filling him in all that he had missed while he was asleep. Sitting up, he stared intently at her 

"She's been quite worried about you, ever since she brought you here with the help of some other young men."

Heero frowned at that thought. He would discuss it with Relena later; he needed to know more. 

"There isn't much else," the doctor turned to leave, but stopped right in front of the door, saying, "oh, and if you're wondering, you've been in an unconscious state for two days."

Two days! Dr. J would've never accepted this. And Relena could've been seriously hurt, or even kidnapped. _But she wasn't. Stop blaming yourself for everything that's gone astray in your life. Don't focus on the past; pay more attention to your future. You can't change the past, but you can change your future._ Stupid self-conscious, always telling him what to do. But Heero had to admit – it was right. _I'm always right. That's what I'm here for. Now just relax. _Heero laid back down onto the single pillow. However uncomfortable this was, he had seen worse. Closing his eyes, his mind drifted back to Relena. Where was she when he had been searching for her? Why did she just appear mysteriously at his feet? Thoughts, worries, questions, and possible answers filled his head.

A girl stepped in. Her hair was the color of ripened wheat in the late summer, and it cascaded freely down her back in shimmering waves. She had eyes the color of a shallow, sun-bathed lagoon somewhere in the Caribbean, bordered by pure, beautiful grains of white sand filtering through your toes and fingers. One could just look into her eyes and drown in them forever. Her face looked as if it had been sculpted by Leonardo da Vinci or Michaelangelo, a astounding piece of art. A human masterpiece. A mortal goddess. A light, airy summer dress the color of her stunning eyes clung to her flawlessly shaped body perfectly. 

Heero gaped at his angel, to the point where saliva was dripping slowly down his chin. Relena giggled, obviously amused by his reaction, and ran over to him, pulling him tightly into her embrace. She felt so good to be in his arms, for the first time in two days she felt safe. Snuggling closer to his muscled body, she rested her delicate head on his shoulder. 

Heero could feel it overwhelming his body, with its quick advances. He was drowning in those beautiful eyes again. Discovering his own amazement with her, he pressed her closer to him, never wanting to let. He wanted to stay like this forever. His heart skipped beats, as his hormones raced within his body. 

A sharp cry from outside the door broke Heero out of his trance-like state of mind. Still holding Relena tight against his chest, he lifted her up in the air. Relena was dazed by this sudden movement, and giggled in pleasure. Heero went up to the door and slammed it shut, his face held an expression of seriousness, yet a smile tugged at his lips. 

________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: For some of you – to explain a question that some people might have – Relena wasn't that worried about Heero because he had survived many other more hazardous situations – for example, in Endless Waltz when he fainted after attempting to kill Mariemaia (he was so sweet in that part! *starry eyes*) That part with Heero and Relena in each other's arms. Its sorta symbolic – because naturally, after killing all those people, Heero's hands will be forever tainted with blood. As will the rest of him, and Relena is so pure, like an angel. The angel and the demon. It wasn't meant to turn out like that, but I was just writing one day, and that's how it eventually turned out. It was better than I thought it would be! ^_^ Just About Enough is a song by Sarina Paris. I didn't want this to be a song fic, so I'm gonna include the lyrics at the end for those of you who might be interested. Again...reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!! P.S. My notes on the song are in the darker, smaller font.

****

Later Notes: You're Unbelievable is a song title, I know that, and that it was featured in Coyote Ugly, and that its not my kind of music, its like punk or a kind of rap. A lot of lyrics are just "you're unbelievable", and that's basically it. 

So... what're all you naughty people out there thinking? Eh? The question is: What'll Heero do with Relena, alone in a room? Guess you'll just have to watch for the next chapter and read it, 'cuz there's no way I'm telling you! But I'll tell you this: I've got some plans for the next chapter!

__

(I could never of lasted as long as Relena did...it might of been true love and all, but still, I couldn't have taken it. I would just be waiting forever...or so it seems. *hint*hint* I know that most of you are anxiously waiting for some good Heero and Relena scenes. I can't wait to get there...I love Heero and Relena sap. I included some in this chapter though).  
Just About Enough, 

Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
  
Just About Enough, can't take anymore of you.  
Just About Enough, got me over the edge.  
Just About Enough, you don't give me what I deserve. (definitely not what she deserves...but she still holds firm, eh?)  
I'm no fool, gotta get away from you. (not Relena style – but could have its possibilities)  
  
After all you put me through,  
Boy, I'm still in love with you. (This could be in her biography...she's been in love with Heero ever since she saw him....and he's left her, what – 5 or 4 times?)  
Although, you don't seem to care, (in my fic – seem is the key word, Heero cares! ^_^)  
You keep pushing my love down the stairs. (true...)  
You got me crying, (totally. Almost every night...inwardly and physically.)  
So I'm leaving you behind. (uh-uh! No way!)  
  
Just About Enough, can't take anymore of you.   
Just About Enough, got me over the edge.  
Just About Enough, you don't give me what I deserve.  
I'm no fool, gotta get away from you.  
  
I have given all to you, (all and more if you ask me.)  
Gotta change my point of view.   
Cause all I get in return,  
Is a heart getting torn apart. (like it isn't torn apart already.)  
  
You got me crying,   
So I'm leaving you behind. (she can try...but she never will! HYxRP forever!)  
  
Just About Enough, can't take anymore of you.  
Just About Enough, got me over the edge.  
Just About Enough, you don't give me what I deserve. (the whole story in a line...freaky, isn't it?)  
I'm no fool, gotta get away from you.  
  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
  
Just About Enough, can't take anymore of you.  
Just About Enough, got me over the edge.  
Just About Enough, you don't give me what I deserve. (you go girl!)  
I'm no fool, gotta get away from you.  
  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough. 

Don't get me wrong. I LUV HEERO! But he's to hard on himself and Relena....definitely Relena....and himself. There are ups and downs in everything...he proves this. He's the perfect soldier – indestructible, but he's too hard on himself and can't really feel emotions... 

Later Notes: (as you can see...I'm experimenting with fonts.) I was really crazy and hyper the day I wrote my 'notes'. That's the consequence of eating a whole 1 lb. bag of M & M's by yourself. I promise to have the next chapter up soon...(I'm sorta laid back...k, I'm being too nice, I'm really lazy. ) I promise to have the next chapter up in a week. Besides, my chapters are really long! It takes longer. So can you please tell me in the reviews if I should keep the 6 page long chapter minimum thing I have set up now, or should I have shorter chapters? Also – please, please review. It's what keeps me writing. Trust me. I'm ecstatic when I get one review and I start working on the next chapter right away. What'll happen when I get...let's say 5-10 reviews? Review and find out!


End file.
